The Survival
by alovethatconsumesyou
Summary: Sequel to "The Awakening". Alexia has made her choice between Stiles and Derek, but is it the right choice? Derek finds himself drowning in the emotions he never knew he had. Allison learns of her mother's family's legacy. Isaac puts his past behind him when he meets someone. Boyd becomes everything he ever wanted. Stiles/OC/Derek Allison/Scott Isaac/OC Boyd/Erica
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to "The Awakening". Check out that if you want before you read this as it will make more sense. Here is the link: story/story_ ?storyid=8595467&chapter=1

I've put a quick review of "the Awakening" here anyway for you people that may not want to read it.

* * *

Previously in "The Awakening":

Alexia has been struggling with Anxiety and Depression. It is her first day of school for the year and Stiles invites her to come out with him after the lacrosse match. However, Stiles ditches her for unknown reasons after the match and she finds herself in the company of the mysterious and beautiful Derek Hale. Stiles arrives to the house, but she leaves and all three are kidnapped by a vampire, Levi. Alexia is able to break the ropes that are binding her to the chair and all three escape. She finds out that she is a witch and her inability to do magic for the past year resulted in her depression and anxiety. Alexia is not just a normal witch, though. She is descended from the Totem Orbem, a group of witches who are exceedingly powerful. They meet another witch, Ruby, who helps the Pack when they find themselves coming against the vampires. Ruby is related to Lydia and tells them why Lydia was not turned into a werewolf as she has witch blood in her system, though she is not a witch. Alexia finds herself torn between Derek Hale, the broody Alpha, and Stiles, the caring Beta who is tired of always being the backup option. Stiles becomes increasingly jealous and strikes a deal with Levi, turning him into a powerful creature: a hybrid. Alexia is kidnapped by Levi as her blood is needed for the transition. Stiles leaves the Pack and they are devastated by his betrayal. Alexia takes it the hardest, with most of them blaming her. Alexia's mum becomes worried about her disappearances and Derek explains to her that Alexia is a witch. Her mum is generally accepting of it and shows her some of her family heritage. Alexia's great(x5) grandmother, Joanna, was a witch and Alexia finds herself transported to 1692 where she learns that Allison's mother's side of the family are witch hunters. Derek finds himself trying to put distance between himself and Alexia, but it backfires when she concentrates on her feelings for Stiles. Stiles returns and goes to Alexia's bedroom to talk to her. Alexia realises that she couldn't cope without Stiles and the two kiss, again. Derek hears the whole conversation and realises his true feelings for her, but it seems to be too late.

* * *

Chapter One: Blissfully unaware.

**I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

**Cry- Rihanna **

**...**

Derek Hale was falling apart. He had kept all his emotions at bay... or so he thought. He was wrong. Alexia had infected him, she had infected him with her venom and now he was unable to get her out of his system. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was her face. Her perfect face with her perfect eyes staring back at him, looking into his soul...

_Catch a grip on yourself, Derek. _He was constantly telling himself, over and over again. _She's just a girl; there are plenty of girls like her out there. _But he didn't want a girl like her, he wanted her.

When his sister was alive, she told him that he needed to open up more. He needed to put his past behind him and move on with his life. He had tried, but he couldn't ever fully commit. This time was different. He hadn't even tried to open up; he just automatically did it anyway. Alexia really was different to anyone he'd ever met before.

_You're so weak, Derek. _

The voice inside his head was contradicting everything. He was blaming himself for letting someone in. He had promised himself, once, to never let anyone in again. Once you let someone in, they become ingrained in you and they become your biggest downfall. Slowly, piece by piece, they tear you apart until you become nothing; you become a shadow of the person you used to be.

That's exactly how Derek felt. He didn't feel like the Alpha, he felt like a little boy again. He felt like he had the night he found out about the fire at his house, the night his entire family perished, the night that began the rest of his life. Recently he found himself thinking about that night more and more. The unhappier Derek was, the more he thought about it.

_Some Alpha you are. You are weak and heartbroken. Imagine that? Derek Hale... heartbroken. _

He laughed to himself. The irony in the situation was becoming more and more apparent. Alexia had always told him to let people in, to feel something, to not hurt people. She was the one hurting people. Yet he couldn't blame her, he had put her in the awkward position when he knew what the outcome would inevitably be. Stiles deserved her, he deserved happiness, and he deserved to be loved equally.

But Derek believed that he, he also deserved her. He had never been truly happy; he had never been truly loved.

...

Alexia opened one eye, hoping that last night's events had actually happened. Seeing that Stiles was lying beside her, she knew that it was not all a dream.

"Stiles..."

He moaned and opened his eyes. "Wh-what? It's so early."

She laughed and played with his hair. Biting her lip, she lowered her face until it was inches from his. He moved closer to her, his hand snaking the side of her waist. She shook her head and moved to get out of bed, but he was too strong for her. Before she knew it, she was lying on the bed and Stiles was on top of her. She started laughing and kissed him slowly.

"It's sooooo early." She said, mocking him.

"Well it is, but I'm up for that any time."

"We have things to do, you need to apologise to the Pack." She said.

Stiles sighed and got out of bed. His shirt and jeans were lying on her bedroom floor. Alexia caught sight of them and her face looked horrified.

"Are you sure my mum didn't come in during the middle of the night?"

Her eyes darted to her bedroom door, which was closed tight. Stiles shook his head, amused at her worry.

"I would have heard her. She slept like a log all night." He said, reassuring her. "I have some errands to run, but I'll meet you at Derek's later on?"

She nodded. "I'll explain everything to them."

Stiles kissed her quickly and exited out of her window. Alexia stared after him for a minute. He really had changed, but she thought it was for the better. He was more confident in himself.

Her thoughts travelled back to last night. How good last night was. The feeling of his soft lips against hers, his tight body pressed up against her, his fingers caressing her side. She had never felt like that before, so free and in love.

Did she really just say in love? She shook her head and made her way downstairs, where her mum was eating breakfast. She grabbed a bowl and cereal and sat down at the table.

"I'm going out soon, mom. Allison's having Erica, Lydia and me over, is that okay? I might be late home..."

Her mum smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll be busy most of the day anyway so it's fine."

Alexia finished her breakfast and cleared up. Everything seemed so glorious today. She couldn't help smiling and her mum certainly noticed something.

"What's got you so happy? It is something to do with that Derek boy?" she asked.

"D-Derek?" she stuttered.

_Is it something to do with that Derek boy? _

"Yep, what's he done now?"

Alexia's eyes widened. "No, definitely not. Derek and I? Just friends."

Her mum was saying something, but she just pretended to listen. Her mention of Derek reminded her of him. She had been pretty occupied with Stiles, but hadn't really thought much about Derek. Today was going to be exceptionally awkward.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it. It was from Allison. She opened it and everything clicked into place. She was right.

**'Hey Alexia. Sorry, but I can't come out today. We have family over and they're staying in Beacon Hills. They just arrived yesterday so I have to make them feel welcome. I'll ring you after I find out what's going on. Xx'**

Alexia exited out of the message and checked the date. It was the 17th. Something in Allison's message stuck out to her. **'They just arrived yesterday', **the 16th.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Outcomes

Warning: plenty of Derek angst and feels, slight steamy scene, some bad words (maybe) and a big scene. YAY.

Also I love Erica's obliviousness in this chapter, it really makes me laugh.

OH and Boyd has a scene! I love Boyd so I'm super excited for this.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**I'm coming out of my cage**  
**And I've been doing just fine**  
**Gotta gotta be down**  
**Because I want it all**

**It started out with a kiss**  
**How did it end up like this?**  
**It was only a kiss**  
**It was only a kiss **

**-Mr Brightside, The Killers**

This is basically the best song ever for jealousy. If you ever get jealous of a boy/girl, just put this song on and dance around your room! OH and Brendan Flowers is literally perfect.

* * *

Alexia had no way of getting to Derek's so she rang Erica. Erica didn't have a car, but sometimes Derek let her borrow his. She hoped that Derek was feeling generous because otherwise she wouldn't be able to get out.

Turns out, Derek was feeling rather generous and let Erica borrow his Camaro to pick Alexia up. Alexia loved being in the sleek black convertible, she felt sexy and noticeable. Erica wasn't one to abide by the speed limit and they were racing down the highway before Alexia knew it.

Conversation turned to the previous night. Erica was full of inquisition.

"So, Derek... Is he good?"

Alexia gave her a confused look. "Good at what?"

"In bed," Erica winked. "He came home the other night smelling of you, I just assumed you'd jumped his bones."

_I just assumed you'd jumped his bones..._

Alexia rolled her eyes. "No, definitely not."

It was funny that they were having a conversation about Derek, but the details concerned her and Stiles. She tried to keep a poker face knowing how Erica could sense anything different. She thanked her lucky stars that they were unfamiliar with Stiles' new scent.

"That's funny..." Erica mused.

"What's funny? I'm not getting it on with Derek!"

"Oh, that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about your scent. You smell different. I can't put-"

Alexia cut in. "I got a new shampoo the other day. Super detox one. That's why. Derek was complaining about it too." Her lie was thin, but Erica seemed to buy it.

"Oh, okay." Said the blonde.

Both girls let the subject drop and Erica started talking about Boyd. And once Erica started talking about Boyd, she couldn't stop. Alexia settled back in her seat and listened to Erica's analysis of everything Boyd did.

Alexia wasn't really listening, though. She let her mind wander back to last night again. She licked her lips and started jigging her right leg up and down. Erica noticed and gave her a strange look.

"Lex? Are you even listening to me? Boyd said that I was beautiful! What do you think?"

Alexia snapped out of it. "Oh, um, well you are beautiful. He probably likes you. He definitely likes you. You know what? I think he wants to have sex with you. I think you should have sex with him. Why not?"

Erica looked taken aback.

"What's with this new found horniness? I can practically taste it off you... What have you been doing?!"

Luckily for Alexia they just arrived at the Hale house. She got out of the car and ignored Erica's question, skipping to the front door and walking in.

She wasn't expecting what greeted her. Shirtless Derek Hale with nothing on apart from a pair of tight fitting boxers.

"Woah," she said, covering her eyes, "Put some clothes on, Derek. You have nice abs, we don't all need to see them."

He snorted. "I was just out of the shower. This is my house, remember? My rules."

She didn't know what had come over him. She thought they were past the antagonism, but obviously not.

"Well you knew we were coming over, but it doesn't matter now."

Derek ignored her and stomped off, up the stairs to his room to presumably put on some clothes.

Erica winked at Alexia and tapped her arm.

"Come on! How could you resist jumping that? Why did you have to be so snappy?" she teased.

Alexia rolled her eyes for the second time. "Nothing's going on between Derek and me. Sure he's hot, but I don't really see him that way anymore."

It was Erica's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah sure. From the first time you set eyes on each other, you've had a thing. Everyone can sense the sexual tension-"

The arrival of Derek again interrupted what she was going to say. She hadn't got the chance to look properly at his face until now. He was paler than usual and he had dark purple circles under his eyes. That was strange.

He spoke to Erica. "Boyd's upstairs. He needs to talk to you."

Erica smiled and walked up the stairs. Alexia was glad that Erica was finally happy, finally sorting things out with Boyd. She was also glad that she couldn't hear what was presumably going to go on.

Once she was out of sight Alexia turned her focus on Derek. Her eyes inspected every inch of his body.

"Is everything okay?" she asked Derek.

Derek grunted, but didn't say anything. She followed him as he walked out of the room.

"Derek?"

He took a deep breath. "What?"

"I asked you if everything was okay." She said.

He ignored her and that really pissed Alexia off. She couldn't be nice with him anymore.

"You are unbelievable!" she shouted. "I tried. I really tried with you Derek."

"Alexia" he pleaded.

"You know that it's a two way thing, Derek? You have to trust people. You don't even get to know people." She said in exasperation.

Most of what she'd said was true, but Alexia was wrong in one part. He'd tried to get to know her. He really had, but she didn't want him. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

She was beginning to get fed up with him, but Derek wanted this to happen. It was easier for him if she hated him. It meant he could forget about her. But did he really want to forget about her?

Alexia walked out of the room, leaving Derek standing on his own.

...

Boyd's body was shaking in anticipation. He could hear Erica's footsteps coming up the stairs and making their way down the hall and into his bedroom. He took a deep breath and focused himself.

The blonde opened his bedroom door and smiled at him, showing plenty of her pearly-white teeth.

"Derek said you wanted me," her heart skipped a beat, "I mean you wanted to speak to me."

Boyd couldn't disguise his happiness. "Well I just wanted to continue from last night before I had to leave."

Erica moved closer to him. "Continue what?" she smirked.

Boyd put his hand on her thigh and moved it slowly up her body. She shivered and smacked his hand. He looked at her with apologetic eyes, but her eyes were filled with lust. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing passionately. Both were fighting for dominance. Erica ripped his shirt off quickly and started kissing his chest. He was even more ripped than Derek, which she thought was completely impossible.

Boyd could feel himself becoming hard and he had to clench his fist tight to keep him from shouting. He was completely in control of his wolf side, but he was not in control of his human side. Erica was teasing him, licking from his neck to just above his belly button. He flipped her over and now he was on top of her. Her shirt disappeared after a few seconds and his lips found hers.

She could hear Derek walking up to the room and she broke off.

"Derek, just because you and Alexia have had enough-" she shouted.

Before she could continue, the door opened and both betas found themselves on the floor. Derek's face was extremely angry.

"First of all, nothing is happening between Alexia and I. Secondly, you two need to come downstairs now."

They both walked downstairs, following Derek. As soon as Erica walked out of the room she was hit with the same scent from earlier. The scent that Alexia had said was her shampoo, but it wasn't the scent of her shampoo. It was the scent of Stiles.

Standing at the doorway of the Hale house was Stiles Stilinski. He sure had a lot of explaining to do.

"So, shampoo, huh?" she said to Alexia.

Alexia blushed. "Erica, I-" she started.

Erica held her hand up. "Save it."

"Why are you here?" Boyd asked Stiles, "I thought you were 'Team Vampire' now?"

"Technically he can only be Team Hybr-" Alexia said, but she stopped talking when all of them turned around to look at her with shocked eyes.

"Alexia," Derek said. "Shut up."

Alexia pouted. "But Derek, you haven't heard the full story..."

"Yes we have," said Erica. "He lured us to our deaths nearly. Don't you remember the fact that you were tied up and poisoned?"

Alexia shook her head. "That was a mistake okay."

All the werewolves looked at Stiles.

"It was an accident! I didn't even know that was going to happen, okay!" he said.

"Oh I don't know, Stiles. A smart guy like you always seems to know what's going on." Derek said, mocking him.

"Well I didn't this time," he shot back. "I came here to apologise. I thought we could put everything behind us. Alexia knows everything."

"So, just because Alexia knows everything that makes it okay? I think you need to review your policies Stiles."

Stiles took a step forward, but was unable to enter the house. He had to be invited in.

"Don't act like you're any different Derek. I know what you feel for her." He stopped and looked at him. "Are you going to invite me in, or am I going to be left outside?"

Alexia looked at the other wolves, pleading with them. Derek finally caved.

"Okay. Stiles you can come in, but I want your word that you will not side with Levi and the others."

Stiles laughed harshly. "I don't think you're going to have to worry about that."

"Why?" asked Alexia.

Stiles looked at the rest of the Pack. "I killed them."

* * *

So Levi is dead? HYFR

Review


	3. New Discoveries and Disappearances

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been MIA for a while I've been super busy and haven't had much motivation to upload the latest chapter.

* * *

**Darkness swallows a dying star.  
Makes no difference what you're running from.  
The voices follow you  
Voices follow you  
Voices follow you into the dark...  
Singing where does time go from here?**

**Feels Like The End - Mikky Ekko**

* * *

_Chapter Three: New Discoveries and Disappearances_

Derek looked to Erica and she looked straight at Stiles. His face was emotionless, unreadable.

"No you didn't." Derek stated.

"Oh yes, I did. He had to go." Stiles said.

"He had to go?" Erica echoed.

Stiles sighed. "This would be so much easier if you all pretended I was the same Stiles I was a couple of days ago."

"But you aren't," Erica said, her eyes narrowing. "You're different. I don't know if I can trust you. How do we know that you aren't plotting something again behind our backs?"

"You don't." Stiles said simply. "But if you can remember, nothing bad actually happened to any of you."

"What about Alexia? You drained her blood!" Erica protested. She was losing her temper with Stiles; her eyes were shifting between their usual green and her wolf's amber.

"A few drops... and Alexia knows I wouldn't hurt her anyway." He said indignantly.

"Um guys?" Alexia cut in, "Can we get to the point? Stiles, you said you killed the vampires. Did you?"

Alexia looked at him closely, scrutinising his every move. She'd been doing it the whole time, checking for any signs he wasn't able to be trusted. Her heart was hammering in her chest; even she could hear it loudly. She took a deep breath, steadying herself and listened to his response, trying to sense anything she could. So far he'd passed the test, but that was only with her. Surely he couldn't hide everything from a pack of werewolves.

Stiles nodded slowly. "Yes I did. As I said before, they had to go."

"And as I said before, I don't know if I can trust you." Erica's voice was coated with a layer of steel.

Alexia rolled her eyes again. "Come on guys."

"What if I say it slowly. Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying." He paused. "I. Killed. The. Vampires."

Erica went to walk forward, but Derek caught her arm. "He wasn't lying." He said, regretfully.

Alexia noticed the hint of regret in his voice. She realised, with a pang, that he'd been hoping that Stiles was lying. He'd been hoping that Stiles was really the enemy. Derek still wouldn't be able to trust him, though. Not for a long time. She knew it herself that there was a part of her that still couldn't trust him. She knew that she would always be checking him for one of those signs again...

"Great. Now that's all cleared up, can Alexia and I leave now? We have something to do."

Derek gave him a dark look. "You're not going anywhere with her now. We need to know if they're really dead."

"Fine. I was going to burn their bodies. You can come too, if you want." Stiles said.

And with that, he grabbed Alexia and began running out the door. Derek, Erica and Boyd weren't far behind.

...

It was epic.

Alexia was moving at superhuman speed. She couldn't actually acknowledge everything she passed, the world around her was a blur. It was the most exhilarating thing she'd ever done before. The wind in her hair, the feel of Stiles' hand in hers. They stopped sooner than she'd hoped.

"Where are we?" she asked him. "I know this place, but I don't know how."

"It's the place where they were staying. You know, the night Levi took your blood? You were here." He said.

"Oh," she said, the memory registering in her mind.

A few seconds later Derek, Erica and Boyd came up behind them. Erica wasn't in control of her shift completely and accidentally ran into Alexia, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Oh my goodness, Lex I'm so sorry!" Erica said.

Alexia ignored her. She heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked up and Stiles was standing in front of her. His eyes were red, the veins protruding out of his skin around his eyes, his fangs elongated.

"Stiles?" She reached out her hand to touch his face, but he disappeared.

Alexia threw her hand to her forehead in anger, but found she was touching something hot, sticky and wet. She lifted her hands away and looked at her fingers. They were covered in blood. Derek and Erica both gave her "I told you so" looks.

She groaned loudly in frustration, Stiles had left her again.

* * *

So there's a bit of Sassy!Stiles in this chapter... Not my greatest, but what can you do. Review and I'll upload some tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Covering Up A Discovery

**Sorry about how short the last chapter was. This next chapter is much longer and will be one of the last chapters for a while that is centred on Alexia. As you know, this sequel is based on a lot of other characters too. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Oh, we're never gonna quit it**  
**We're never gonna quit it, no**  
**Now I always run away from the boys in blue**  
**Oh, my car smells like chocolate**  
**Hey now think about what you do**  
**Think about what to say**  
**Think about how to think**  
**Pause it, play, pause it, play, pause it**

**Chocolate - The 1975 **

Everyone needs to check this song out! And this band! The 1975 are utterly amazingggggggggg. GO.

* * *

"You're bleeding," said Derek.

She made a face at him.

Derek shrugged, "Sorry, just telling you."

She didn't say anything to him. She just wiped away the blood that was trickling down her forehead and stood up.

_Woah, too soon..._

Derek caught her before she fell. She gave him a grateful smile before shrugging out of his grip. He searched her face for a minute before letting go. She shot him a shy smile, but his expression didn't change. Erica was watching the two closely and there were so many things she noticed. Derek was worried about her! Derek was worried about Alexia, and Alexia was worried... worried about Stiles. The poor girl was beating herself up about bleeding accidentally. She couldn't help it that Stiles was now ruled by blood. Just like the rest of them were ruled by the full moon, Stiles was ruled by blood.

Erica really wanted to be able to trust him; she really wanted everything to go back to normal... or as normal as things were before. She didn't want Stiles to be this 'hybrid'; she didn't want Derek to be hurting over Alexia. She didn't want everything to be as screwed up as they were. Unlucky for her, she couldn't change anything, even if she tried. It seemed that all the choices were left with Alexia... and it seemed like she'd already made her choice.

"Are you coming?"

Alexia's voice was from far away, beside the door of the house. If you could really call this place a house. They must have moved towards it while she was thinking to herself. She looked at Alexia intently; the poor girl was wincing slightly with every step. All the other wolves could notice it too, but they chose not to say anything. Perhaps they didn't want to upset her; they knew how she felt at not being able to heal as quickly. It wasn't as though Alexia wasn't powerful. Of course she was! She was more powerful than all of them, but as a witch she is mortal. She can't heal; she can't move at speed or hear things far away.

With a smile, Erica realised how great Alexia really was. All her previous frustration melted away when she just looked at the girl. Erica took a deep breath and walked towards them and into the house, closing the door shut behind her.

...

"So I'm guessing this is the point when Stiles turns up and massacres us?" Erica asked with a laugh.

Alexia shot her a dark look, "Not funny."

Erica held her hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay! I know, it's just... this place is creepy - seriously creepy."

"I agree. Can you feel that?" Boyd spoke for the first time in a while.

They could all feel it. The low intelligible sound inside the house made up of many voices. It was impossible to concentrate on one voice, for the others shouted at you and confused you. All of them tried to tune it out, but it was impossible to. They could also feel a light breeze every so often as they walked through each room downstairs.

"So, there's nothing down here. What about upstairs?" Erica asked.

They all looked at each other again, silently daring someone to take the lead. Derek sighed in defeat. He was the alpha of course.

Each step of the stairs creaked loudly and it was a relief to finally be upstairs for Alexia. All of them took a room and walked in, looking for the bodies. None of them expected to actually find anything, so when Boyd called for them a few seconds later, they were a bit dubious.

Sure enough, there were 4 bodies lying on the floor of what looked like a bedroom. A bedroom without a bed, that is.

Erica spoke first, "He was telling the truth... Interesting,"

Alexia shot her another dark look.

"What?" Erica asked her, "Don't stare at me like that! I had a right to not believe him. His track record isn't exactly the-"

"I think that's enough of that," Derek cut in, and they all fell silent.

"Derek?" Alexia asked.

Derek nodded, motioning her to continue.

"What are we going to do with the bodies?"

Boyd smirked and put his hand in his pocket, lifting out a lighter.

"What about this?" he asked.

Erica shot him a warning look, but it was too late. The damage was already done. Derek's face turned white and he didn't reply. His eyes widened in horror, the memories suddenly bubbling to the surface, threatening to break through and take over. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then shook his head calmly.

Boyd looked a bit sheepish, "Just an idea," he said hastily.

"Well, we can't just leave it. There have been enough dead bodies around this town; we can't afford another four turning up." Alexia spoke up.

"Yes, but it's not like anyone knows it's us." Erica said.

"Still, Alexia is right. We need to get rid of them somehow. Boyd's idea wasn't bad, though. They are dead and we're just making them disappear. It's not like anyone will notice, either." Derek said.

Alexia raised her eyebrows at him. She was surprised that Derek was willing to do it, willing to use fire against something, just as fire had been used against him once.

Derek continued on, "I don't want you to use the lighter, though. It won't work on them. Alexia you need to do it."

Alexia stared blankly at him, "Uh, okay. But I really don't know what I'm doing with it..."

"You're a powerful witch and you can't hurt us. It'll work, I know it."

Alexia sighed and closed her eyes. She began muttering under her breath, words and phrases she'd picked up from Ruby. She wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen, but she willed it to happen and, hey, that was usually how it worked. Before she knew it, the flames were engulfing the building from the inside. The outside remained untouched, leaving it innocent to any passers-by. She opened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

"Wow, it worked!" she said, excitedly.

The others patted her on the back, happy with what she'd managed to do. It wasn't easy and she was still bleeding, but she did it. She was becoming slightly weaker, though, and she needed to rest. Derek was watching her carefully, making sure she didn't fall again. He certainly didn't want a repeat of what happened before. It made him so annoyed with his betas, how accidentally careless they can be. It made him annoyed at himself for not protecting her. He'd had enough of Alexia's protests and lifted her onto his back, running lightly with her. She was still protesting, but he could tell how much she liked running. She lifted her head to the sky, smiling to herself in the process. It really was a beautiful sight. Alexia was so free in that moment, her eyes slightly wild with exhilaration. They were laughing and joking, and none of them were thinking about Stiles.

Except for Stiles himself, who was watching the whole scene unfold.

* * *

Not much Stiles in this chapter either... Review!

PS: I really tried to use a lot of description in this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Side To Someone Old

As promised...

I hope you like my latest OC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but if I did... there would be a lot of shirtless!Derek

* * *

**_Your hand fits in mine_**  
**_Like it's made just for me_**  
**_But bear this in mind_**  
**_It was meant to be_**  
**_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_**  
**_And it all makes sense to me_**

**Little Things - One Direction**

This song is just utterly adorable and so is this next chapter... I love Isaac so much

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Side To Someone Old

Isaac Lahey had everything he had ever wanted. He was probably the only beta that treated the bite like a gift, literally. He was eternally grateful to Derek for saving him, which the rest of them found a bit strange. Sure, being a werewolf was great... but it also sucked. Secretly the rest of the pack thought Isaac had become slightly cockier than usual over the past few weeks, and none of them knew why... apart from Derek.

However, Isaac was still haunted by his past. Some nights he would wake up screaming for help, screaming for his brother, Camden. Derek spent hours beside Isaac's bed, trying to calm the young boy down when he'd had one of his night terrors. Derek never told the rest of the pack this. He knew exactly what Isaac was going through. He'd suffered from night terrors too, not so long ago. It wasn't exactly something you could control.

So it was one night when the rest of the pack was out, that Isaac came to Derek with something he wanted to share. Towards the rest of the pack, Derek was cold and uncaring. Towards Isaac, Derek showed compassion. This was strange to the rest of the pack. Anyway, Isaac told Derek about someone he'd met - a girl from school.

"She's pretty freaking special, Derek." He'd said.

Derek had simply smiled at him in encouragement.

"Like, I can't even explain it, but when I look at her... When I look at her I feel like I can't even breathe. I'm sitting in the middle of class and all I can hear is her heartbeat singing to me. Out of thousands of heartbeats in school, the only one my body cares about is hers..."

Derek didn't say much. He knew exactly how Isaac felt; he knew exactly how much his wolf ached to get out, too. He hadn't said anything to Isaac about "mating" or anything. He didn't want to scare him or make him afraid. The last thing Isaac needed was to be discouraged. Derek was finally glad that Isaac had found someone that made him truly happy. When Isaac made him promise to not tell anyone, Derek kept his promise.

So, after the rest of the pack was at Alexia's house watching her while she slept, he took the chance to ask Isaac about his friend.

"So, uh, how is your friend?" Derek asked.

Isaac blushed. His face turning beetroot, the corners of his mouth turning into a giant smile.

Derek laughed, "Good, then?"

"You have no idea," Isaac paused, "She doesn't know about me, though. But she definitely suspects something. She knows I'm different, but she doesn't seem to care..."

"That's good. I wouldn't object, you know, if you wanted to tell her. It's your choice in the end." Derek said simply. He knew how hard it was to keep a secret like that from someone.

Isaac nodded, "I know... I'm just surprised how none of the others have figured it out yet. Surely they can smell her off me?"

"Not really... All humans have the same basic scent usually. Once you become familiar with one's individual scent, then you can smell it and recognise it for yourself. You just smell like the rest of them do after a day of school." Derek said.

Isaac raised his eyebrows.

"Really? That's pretty cool! I was always waiting for them to catch me out, but they didn't seem to notice anything."

Derek shrugged and let it drop. He was partly the reason none of them knew anything, but he wasn't going to tell Isaac that. He just wanted Isaac to be happier, and he was.

...

The bell rang for the end of the period and Isaac got up and practically ran out of the classroom. Sitting for an hour listening to his stupid History teacher droning on was absolute hell with her sitting behind him. He could practically feel the eyes on the back of his neck. His hair stood on end as he remembered the feel of her hands on his neck, the feel of her light breath on his face...

He turned around at the doorway and Rebecca was staring at him. He was lucky that none of the other werewolves were in this class.

"Carpark" she whispered under her breath as his eyes met hers. He smiled to himself and held five fingers up, indicating how long he'd take to get his stuff from his locker. She nodded and he turned off and walked down the corridor.

It wasn't like he was ashamed of her, it was the exact opposite; he was afraid she'd be ashamed of him. He didn't want to publically out them as a couple – yet. He wanted to make sure that she reciprocated his feelings before taking anything further. All his senses told him how she felt, but Derek had once been fooled and Derek was much more experienced than him.

He arrived at his locker and so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realise Scott was beside him until the beta hit him on the arm lightly. Isaac jumped and nearly yelled, while Scott had a mischievous look on his face.

"Dude, what's up?" Scott asked, "You don't usually seem this tetchy..."

Isaac shoved his unneeded books back into his locker and slammed it shut before replying.

"Nothing, I have to get going now. I'll see you all later." He said.

Isaac walked off, leaving Scott watching his friend with a concerned expression. Scott knew something was up, something was different. Isaac was being a lot more secretive than usual today, but Scott had no idea what was wrong. He knew better than to mention it to the rest of the pack... they were slowly becoming more paranoid over everything.

Scott shook his head to clear his thoughts and made his way to his English class. He hoped that Allison was in. He hadn't seen her all day and was becoming really worried.

Allison... suddenly nothing else mattered to Scott.

...

Isaac walked out of the building and made his way to a blue Toyota Prius. Rebecca was inside. Isaac could hear the unsteady rhythm of her heart, literally skipping a beat now and then. He could smell the lemon bodywash she used, the subtly flowery perfume she used every day and the excitement washing over her. She was lightly drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and muttering under her breath to herself. Isaac breathed out quickly and opened the car door and slotted himself in.

She just looked at him in amazement, "Where did you come from?"

"I just wanted to surprise you," he paused, "It was worth it. Your face was hilarious."

"Very funny..." she began to start the engine, "Where are we going today? My house?"

Isaac shook his head, "Nope... My house... If-if that's okay?"

"Sure. Any particular reason? You just said that-"

He cut in, "I know, but there's something I need to tell you. I think you partially know... about me."

She looked away and began concentrating on the road as he spoke. She knew that something was up with him... she'd always known it. Ever since the day after his father died, Rebecca had always known that Isaac Lahey was not the same boy he used to be. She accepted it, though... She'd grown to love it.

"I, uh, you don't need to tell me, Isaac. Really, it doesn't bother me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know that? I trust you, I will always trust you." She said.

"But I haven't been very deserving of your trust. I've lied to you, lots of times..." he mused thoughfully.

"And I've lied about not doing my homework sometimes... In the end neither lies really hurt anybody, did they?"

And that was why Isaac knew that he needed to tell her. She deserved to know. She was the only person apart from Derek who knew him, for what he really was. She'd accepted him, even though he acted cocky and ignorant to everyone else. She'd been with him when he'd opened up about his father; she'd been there for him when no one else was. She didn't deserve to be dragged into the world of the supernatural, but maybe that would make it easier... The lies could only last for so long.

* * *

Just incase you were unsure, Isaac's "friend" is Rebecca!

Enjoy and review


	6. Chapter 6 - Confessing Who You Are

So this chapter is basically a continuation of the previous one. More Isaac, yay! Tell me what you think.

* * *

_**And all the times I let you in,**_  
_**Just for you to go again, disappear. **_  
_**When you come back,**_  
_**Everything is better.**_

_**When right before your eyes,**_  
_**I'm aching, run fast,**_  
_**Nowhere to hide,**_  
_**Just you and me…**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**_  
_**Put my name on the top of your list,**_  
_**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**_  
_**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you this.**_

**The Last Time - Gary Lightbody and Taylor Swift**

Gary Lightbody, in my opinion, is one of the best songwriters at the moment. For any of you that don't know, he is the lead singer of Snow Patrol - the band from Belfast :)

This song is utterly beautiful. The chords are fairly similar to those used in "New York", I think.

* * *

Derek could hear them coming down the driveway and he had to admit, Rebecca was hilarious. She had that clever-ditzy personality and he could tell Isaac had good judgement. She was also a slight bit sceptical of the house.

"You live here? With Derek Hale?" she asked, the confusion in her voice was pretty obvious.

Isaac didn't say anything, Derek presumed he nodded or something... or just didn't answer her. The rest of their ride was silent until they reached the house. Derek decided to stay inside the house until they arrived. There was no need to be overly welcome. The girl was, of course, just about to learn about werewolves. There was no way that a friendly smile was going to change anything.

A few minutes later, they walked into the house and Isaac called Derek's name a couple of times. Derek walked into the hall and smiled at Rebecca. She really was pretty, but she was naturally pretty.

She smiled and extended her hand to Derek.

"Uh, hey I'm Rebecca. It's really nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Isaac's?" she said politely.

"Something like that. Isaac lives with me since he has no other family, and since I have no other family. We're more like brothers." He informed her.

She nodded in understanding and let the subject drop. The room became more silent, but it wasn't awkward... apart from the fact that their arousal was almost nauseating. How could Isaac cope with it?

Rebecca turned to Isaac and grabbed his hand.

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell me? Is that why you brought me here, Isaac?"

Isaac locked eyes with Derek and widened his eyes, to warn him what he was going to do.

"It's all up to you," Derek whispered low under his breath, low enough so that Rebecca wouldn't hear.

Derek then raised his voice, "I have some errands to run, and I'll leave you two to yourselves then."

Derek brushed past her and walked out of the door, leaving Isaac and Rebecca standing in the hall. She looked around her, taking in the massive house. It seemed far too big for just two people to live here, too sad, too lonely. Isaac cleared his throat and got her attention back.

"D-do you w-want to come into the living room?" he asked.

He was so nervous and she thought it was adorable. He was just like the shy boy that couldn't make eye contact with anyone, just like before his father died. Thinking back, Rebecca remembered how Isaac could barely string a sentence together without stuttering. However, his stutter just managed to go away as soon as his father died. Maybe the rumours were true, maybe his father hadn't been as 'caring' as he should have...

She smiled warmly at him, "Isaac, are you sure you want to tell me? Are you okay?"

He nodded, steadying himself, "I think y-you should sit d-down before I tell you an-anything. Just incase..." He trailed off, unable to comprehend what would happen after he told her. It would be the end, the end of them. He was certain of it.

"Well, just spit it out. I'll still react the same way if you tell me tomorrow, you know." She laughed. "Anyway how bad can it be?"

Isaac winced when she mentioned "bad"... it wouldn't be bad, it would be catastrophic. But he had to tell her, it was eating away at him. He took a deep breath and began talking, began rambling.

"About a year ago, I was in the graveyard. It was late at night and I was working, just the same as I did every other night. However this night I met Derek... and he told me some things. He knew what my- what my dad was doing. He knew what was happening to me. He told me that he could help me; he could help me escape from my dad. M-my dad wasn't always bad, you know. Before mom died, he was just like any other parent really. But I was really desperate, alone and miserable. I had no real friends, I had no real life. Derek... he offered me an escape, a release clause. I took it without even thinking about it, and it was the best decision of my life."

He stopped talking for a minute and looked over at Rebecca. A single tear was trickling down her cheek.

"Your dad used to hurt you, didn't he? I'm so sorry Isaac, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't be, you weren't the one hurting me. Anyway, I accepted Derek's proposition but I returned home. I was able to defend myself against my father now, or so I thought. A few days later he threw a glass at me and he noticed something. So I ran - I ran away in fear from the man who I was meant to run to when I was afraid. It was raining and he followed me in the car until he reached an abandoned street... and you know the rest of that story." He broke off.

"Your death wasn't his fault, you know that right? It was an accident, but it wasn't anything to do with you."

"I know that, it's just hard to accept that he's dead sometimes..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I promise you that I will never hurt you in any way. You can always count on me, always and forever."

Isaac leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled and kissed him back sweetly. Rebecca leaned back and looked at him carefully.

"Wait, you never told me. What did Derek offer you?" she asked.

"You've told me I changed, so you've obviously noticed it. But I'm still the same Isaac deep down inside, aren't I?" His voice became panicked; scared she'd guessed his secret.

"Isaac, calm down. I know you're the same Isaac, but what did Derek offer you? How did you change?"

He took her hand in his, trying to find the words to say, trying to figure out how to break it gently.

"I don't know why you're so worried; I thought you could trust me. You always said how-"

"I'm a werewolf." He said quickly without even thinking.

...

Rebecca snorted, "Be serious, please."

Isaac's eyes widened, she didn't believe it. She thought he was messing around.

"I am being serious."

He let his fangs extend and his eyes glow amber. His nails turned to claws and he felt himself becoming more wolf than man. Rebecca's hand shot over her mouth, she was utterly terrified. Her fear confused him and he immediately shifted back. He moved a step towards her, but she moved a step back.

"Rebecca?"

"D-don't come near me. What are you? How can you-"

"Be a werewolf?" he finished her sentence, "I don't really know how they – how we exist. I guess we just do."

She backed off further again. "You've been one this whole time? What have you done to me?"

He held his hands up to protest, "Nothing! Don't you see? I couldn't bear not telling you when you needed to know. I haven't done anything to you. I love you."

"I- I can't. I have to go, I'm sorry." She began to walk off.

"What about everything you said? Does that not matter now that you know this about me? You told me you wouldn't ever hurt me, if you go then you'll hurt me. Are you willing to give this up?" He shouted after her in desperation.

It worked. She stopped at the doorway and listened to what he was saying.

"I can't, Isaac. You- you aren't even human, are you?" she said in a small voice.

"I seemed pretty human before, did I not?" He grabbed her hand and placed in on his chest. "This? This feels human to you, doesn't it?"

She pulled her hand away quickly and looked away.

"Look at me..." He moved closer to her. "Don't move" He instructed.

He took one step further and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She shivered under his touch and went to move again, but he leaned closer and touched his lips to hers. She responded immediately, kissing him quickly and fiercely as if she was afraid she only had a certain amount of time left.

"This feels human, doesn't it?" he asked her.

"I don't know... that wasn't meant to happen, Isaac." She said softly, "I don't know if I can do this."

"But it won't be anything different than what it was before. I was completely honest with you there; I'll be completely honest with you now."

She nodded. "I suppose so."

Isaac laughed weakly, "That means yes and you know it."

* * *

Some angst, fluff, I don't even know what it is. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 - Internal Discoveries

Here is chapter 7! I don't really know what's going on here; it's split into 3 parts and is mostly narrative and description, there isn't much dialogue. Hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

_**Set my body free**_  
_**The silver tigers in the moon light running**_  
_**And the wind in the trees**_  
_**Singing do you believe?**_

_**And we all know how to fake it baby**_  
_**And all we know is gone**_  
_**We must be killers**_  
_**Children of the wild ones**_  
_**Killers**_  
_**Where we got left to run?**_  
**_Killer, killer, killer, killer, killer, killer, killer, killer._**

**We Must Be Killers - Mikky Ekko**

* * *

Derek was walking through the forest towards his home when he heard the end of Isaac and Rebecca's conversation. He smiled to himself, glad that Isaac was finally able to tell her. Her reaction was a bit unexpected, but she took it well... enough. The trouble was that there were too many people who knew now. Their secret was still a secret, but for how long? Bodies were turning up everywhere and Derek knew that the Sheriff was one step away from piecing it all together. The irony was that Stiles was acquainted with some of the people responsible.

Derek reached his doorstep, but suddenly he really didn't want to go inside. He realised with a pang that everyone in his pack was in some sort of a relationship apart from him; Erica and Boyd, Isaac and Rebecca, Scott and Allison... and Stiles and Alexia. He growled under his breath at the thought of the last one. However, he managed to convince himself that he was only annoyed because someone else had been chosen above him. Derek heard the whispers from Beacon Hill's High School... all of the girls in Alexia's year thought that he was the hottest thing alive.

Maybe Alexia thought that too, but maybe she didn't care about looks. Maybe Alexia cared about the person you were inside and he respected that, but he didn't get how she thought Stiles was a good person. Stiles used to be a good person, before his insecurities and jealousy destroyed him. Derek felt pity for him, though. He knew how Stiles felt, he understood him completely, but he couldn't forgive him, not yet. Stiles was nowhere to be seen for the past few days after his disappearing act when they discovered the dead bodies of the vampires, though.

Derek heard moans coming from Isaac's bedroom and sharply turned away from the house. He was definitely not going in there to interrupt whatever was going on. He hoped that they weren't moans of pain, but he really couldn't care less. He needed to get away from the couple who were so sickeningly in love.

Derek's entire being wanted that. He wanted to allow himself to fall in love, to trust, and to be trusted. So far, he'd achieved maybe a 0.5 out of 3 – he definitely needed work. Alexia trusted him... sort of. She was definitely Team Stiles at the moment, so he needed to be charming if he wanted to keep her in his life. He wanted her in his life a lot more than what he was going to get.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, letting the anger radiate all over his skin. His fangs elongated, his eyes turned crimson and he became the wolf he was on the inside. He let out a roar and ran into the forest, leaving the human world behind.

...

Tick tick tick tick

Alexia could not wait for the day to end. She was stuck in Maths and could not wait to leave. It was Friday, finally! She had two whole free days where she could look for Stiles. She needed to see him, needed to speak to him and find out what was wrong and why he just ran away. Remembering back, it was pretty strange that he didn't come back. It had been three days and she thought he would have returned and sorted everything out. He had run because he couldn't control his thirst yet, but it didn't mean he had to keep his distance.

She didn't realise that her teacher had asked her a question until every single pair of eyes in the room was fixed on her. She blushed and opened her mouth to apologise for not listening, when the bell rang. Saved by the bell – that was a new one.

"Alexia, can I have a word?" her teacher asked her as the class began to pack up their books.

She groaned under her breath, but made her way to the desk. She knew she'd been slacking recently and was not willing to hear what form of punishment she'd be receiving for her less than satisfactory effort.

"Is everything okay?"

Alexia's mouth nearly fell open in shock. What did Mrs Fraiser mean? She stuttered a few times before replying back.

"I, uh, I'm fine. Really. Nothing's wrong." She said.

Mrs Fraiser raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "You're a good student, Alexia. And I know when good students are distracted or worried. I know you won't tell me, but I want you to know that you are a great girl. All of the teachers talk, you know, and you're one of their favourite topics." She smiled at Alexia.

Alexia noticed that she said it was one of "their" favourite topics instead of "our" favourite topics, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded slowly, hoping that Mrs Fraiser would let her leave sooner rather than later.

"Well if you're sure nothing is troubling you, then there's no reason to keep you here. Enjoy your weekend!" she said brightly, before leaving the classroom hurriedly.

_Weird..._ Alexia thought to herself. Mrs Fraiser was definitely a special one, that was for certain.

...

Stiles was really in trouble this time. He thought he could handle becoming a vampire, but in reality he couldn't. He thought he would be able to change himself and keep himself human, but it was impossible. His life now would be ruled by the hunger for human blood.

Hunger, love, desire, thirst – every emotion was now blurred into one. When Alexia fell and started bleeding, he froze. Every fibre of his being was yelling at him, urging him to feed. He fought it, but only just. The sound of her blood trickling down her forehead was calling out to him, teasing him. He ran off as quickly as he could to the furthest place away until he could no longer smell her or her blood.

Being so close to real blood from a human triggered the impulse inside of him to feed. He was suddenly more aware of the pulsing blood inside every human. Stiles didn't want to risk being near her incase he spiralled out of control, but he was spiralling out of control anyway. In the few hours after running away from Alexia, he had killed a human and drank its blood. The chase and the feed were both exhilarating. The feeling of ecstasy while he drank every single droplet of blood from the body, draining it of its life could not be compared to anything else.

Afterwards while he cleaned himself up and disposed of the body, the feeling of guilt and remorse washed over him. This person had a life ahead of them and he took that away from them. They had a family; brothers, sisters, friends, boyfriends, parents. People who would miss them, who would sit up every night until they returned home. People who would never get to say goodbye.

Stiles scrubbed the blood off his chin, panting and shaking with every movement he took. He had become this monster, this creature who murdered innocent people. How had he become this person? He was turned into a vampire, not a monster. He was still Stiles, but he wasn't Stiles. The blood controlled him now. This is how it would have to be from now on if he wanted to live. He wasn't strong enough on animal blood; he had to feed on human blood.

Stiles remembered back a year ago when he was the human of the pack. He was the "weak link", but still the valued member of the pack; now he was the monster, the murderer. Stiles had let jealousy and insecurity eat away at his insides and he had surrendered to it, leading him to become this monster that was looking back at him in the mirror.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. If you want my tumblr to find out spoilers then just PM me for it. :)


	8. Humanity and Sacrifice

Sorry about the slow updates!

A lot of inspiration from this next plot in this fanfiction was from Season 3 of TVD when Stefan becomes Rippah!Stefan. A lot of the struggles and personality characteristics were modelled from that.

Another Alexia-centric chapter! I do love writing about her. She has become a little warrior and humanity lover, hasn't she?

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but if I did then there would definitely be more Shirtless Derek scenes. And maybe a Shirtless Stiles scene ;)

PS - I have a short Sterek fic(let) in progress and I'm not sure if I want to upload it. If any of you would like to read it or think I should upload it then tell me! It would be totally unrelated from this story and Alexia would NOT be appearing!

* * *

_When you fall asleep,_  
_with your head,_  
_upon my shoulder._  
_When you're in my arms,_  
_but you've gone somewhere deeper. _

_Are you going to age with grace?_  
_Are you going to age without mistakes?_  
_Are you going to age with grace?_  
_Or only to wake and hide your face._  
_Well... oh, oblivion._  
_Is calling out your name._  
_You always take it further,_  
_than I ever can._

_When you play it hard,_  
_and I try to follow you there,_  
_It's not about control,_  
_But I turn back when I see where you go_

**_Oblivion - Bastille_**

Bastille is my favourite band at the moment. I really love them, they are incredible! And yes, Oblivion was used in 4x09 of TVD! Loved every second of it. This song really inspired this chapter - from the amount of people falling asleep haha! And also the chorus really made me think about Alexia's constant effort to keep their humanity part of them. And it's just an incredibly beautiful song with amazing vocals.

* * *

"Mum? Are you home?" Alexia called out as she walked into her house. She couldn't sense anyone there, but she wasn't sure.

There was no reply so she assumed her mum was out. She dropped her bag on the table and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. Scanning the fridge, she pulled out some bacon and closed the fridge door. She turned around to put it in the cooker, when she came face-to-face with Stiles. Alexia screamed loudly.

"Shush! It's just me!" he said.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me? You scared the crap out of me." She protested, heart hammering loudly in her chest.

Stiles shook his head and placed an unfamiliar satchel on her kitchen table. She gave it a questioning glance, but didn't say anything as she opened a cupboard and took out some plates. She turned around again and Stiles was inches from her.

"You do not care what is inside the bag. Ignore the bag." He said to her, his voice commanding and his pupils dilating while he spoke.

Alexia remembered suddenly what he was trying to do to her – compulsion. Vampires could control the minds of humans, and make them forget certain things. Stiles seemed to have forgotten that Alexia was a witch and therefore couldn't be compelled. She decided that it was better to go along with his idea of her being under compulsion, though.

"I understand," she squeaked out, trying to keep both her voice and heart rate even.

Stiles seemed satisfied with her answer, and went back to normal. "So how about that sandwich?" he asked her.

She laughed uneasily, "Seriously? Is that all you want me for, my incredible sandwich making skills?"

Stiles smirked and nodded, but didn't say anything else. Alexia gave in and made him a sandwich, too. They both sat at the kitchen table, eating in silence for the next ten minutes. Alexia was trying her hardest to ignore the bag on the table, but it was becoming impossible. She was also determined to find out what was going on with him; he couldn't just disappear and reappear when he wanted. It wasn't fair on her, or any of their friends. She'd stuck her neck out for him and he obviously hadn't realised.

"I get that you're a bit different now. I get that you need time to adjust. I even get the fact that you're a vampire. But I need answers, Stiles. You can't just evaporate on me; you can't just do whatever you want. You've got this incredible gift now, you're virtually immortal. With that power comes responsibility... you need to realise that." She said, her voice trailing off that the end.

Stiles looked shocked. "Lex, I can explain-"

"I know you can, but let me say one more thing. I'm tired, Stiles. I'm sick and I'm tired of all these secrets and lies. Everything is building up on my side and I can't deal with it. You promised me that you could handle it and that you wouldn't become what you are now. I'm just fed up of being constantly worried, constantly on-edge."

"I'm sorry. I know what you mean," Stiles said, "I just needed some time away from everything to sort myself out. It's hard for me to be around humans, okay. Harder than I expected and I'm trying my best here. It's not like I dragged you into this, either. You're in this because of what you can do, not because what I've done."

Stiles did have a fair point, but he hadn't exactly been a model person. She just let it go; she didn't want to fight with him and lose him again, just when she'd got him back. She sighed and stood up.

"I know, I do get it... well some of it. I just worry - a lot. Do you want to help me with my homework?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Stiles said enthusiastically.

...

A few hours had passed and Alexia's mum was still out. She'd finished all her homework - with the help of Stiles, obviously. They were watching a movie when Stiles fell asleep. Alexia thought about waking him up, but once she saw how peaceful he looked, she let him be. She realised it would be a perfect opportunity to look inside the bag downstairs and maybe find out what was going on.

She knew she had maybe five minutes before Stiles woke up. She didn't even know if he could hear her moving when he was asleep; she really needed to find out the extent of his capabilities. Nevertheless, she crept down the stairs as slowly as possible and made her way into the kitchen. It would take Stiles less than one second to come down the stairs, so she had to remain vigilant and careful. Her hands were shaking and it took a few minutes to open the bag. She pulled the top back and an overpowering smell of rust and salt hit her. It was blood.

Stiles had put over thirty full blood bags inside the satchel. Alexia couldn't touch them, anytime she put her hand near them it would end up burnt. It was strange, but she thought it was probably a whole witch thing. They didn't like vampires much, it seemed, and they didn't react well to blood. This was obviously Stiles' problem – he had succumbed to the thirst.

Alexia had hoped that maybe Stiles would adopt the vegetarian vampire diet that she'd heard about - feeding on animals, not humans. This was obviously not the case. Alexia had heard stories from Ruby about what happens to vampires after they first turn. Their life is ruled by the blood: the thirst, the hunger and the hunt. They become almost crazy, and they lose themselves. It takes a long time to return to normal, if that is even possible. Most of them end up staked by vampire hunters or other vampires who have learnt to control their urges. She certainly didn't want Stiles to end up staked, but she didn't want him to know that she knew his secret.

Alexia turned the water on from the tap to block out any of her own noise and walked outside. She took out her phone and dialled a number, waiting on the person to answer.

"Hey, Derek?" she said into the phone.

"Alexia? Is everything okay?" Derek's reply was slightly groggy. She wondered if he'd been asleep, too.

"I'm at my house and Stiles is here..."

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Anyway, he brought a suspicious-looking bag with him and he tried to compel me to forget about it. He fell asleep there now so I went downstairs to investigate and, Derek, I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Alexia. What was inside the bag?"

"Over thirty blood bags with fresh blood inside them. They burnt my hands when I picked them up."

Derek's voice was pretty calm, "Right, well. I want you to put them back as you found them, okay. Leave everything as normal and pretend like you never touched them. Do not confront him about it, do you hear me?"

"All right, I will. I have to go, just incase he wakes up. I'll, uh, see you later, Derek."

She hit the end call button and walked back into the house. She cleaned up the table, putting the top over the satchel and making everything like it was before. Stiles was still upstairs, it seemed, so she decided to get a glass of water before going upstairs and waking him up. It turned out that she didn't have to wait long. She was mid-gulp when Stiles appeared in front of her.

"Don't scream!" he called out jokingly.

She pouted at him, "You're hilarious."

Stiles poured himself a drink too and sat down. "Have you been down here long?" he asked her.

"Nope, just walked down a couple of minutes ago..." Alexia took another deep breath, struggling to keep her voice even.

Stiles could sense the blip in her heartbeat and he leaned forward. "How long have you been down here?" He repeated, but this time he looked directly into her eyes, his tone commanding.

He obviously didn't trust her now, and was using his new abilities to sniff out any lies. She found it amusing how he completely forgot that she was a witch – or that she couldn't be compelled.

She replied as calmly as she could, keeping her voice void of emotion, "A few minutes, just."

Stiles nodded, satisfied once again. He took a small sip of his drink and looked at Alexia with a huge smile on his face. Then, suddenly without any warning, his head cocked up as if he'd heard something.

"I, uh, better go," he said quickly. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Alexia nodded slowly, "Okay sure..."

"I promise!" He shouted, before disappearing right before Alexia's eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep..." Alexia muttered.

She then took both glasses and put them into the dishwasher and turned the lights off in the kitchen. She grabbed her keys and made her way out of the house and to Derek's.

...

"And you're positive that it wasn't just a stash of blood he's keeping with him, just incase?"

Derek was oddly calm about the whole situation, which made Alexia even more confused. How could he be so understanding? Stiles had gone crazy – literally.

"The blood was just fresh, like just out of the vein. He must have got it from the hospital a few hours ago... not even." Alexia said.

"I don't know why you're all so surprised, really." Erica said while she waltzed into the room. "Stiles has gone off the deep end and we all know it. He's become a vampire, Alexia, not a puppy. What did you expect, really?"

Alexia shot her a dark look, "I wasn't expecting this. You guys go through a sort of bloodlust, don't you? Is it really that different from what Stiles is going through?"

"Werewolves do not need to feed on humans to survive; we only feel the urge to hurt during our shifts. Vampires have to consume blood – human or animal – to survive. Imagine both of those traits amplified. Stiles is going through a definite identity crisis at the moment." Derek said.

"Personally, I think that we should let him deal with it himself, you know? Not really my problem any-" Erica said shortly.

"Anymore? Really, Erica? Stiles has saved your life before, don't you remember that?" Alexia said sharply.

"Don't you remember the time that he got you kidnapped and used your blood so he could become this freak that he is now? I don't know why you're so willing to pretend that any of us are normal people – we aren't! And Stiles sure as hell isn't!"

Erica stormed out, leaving Alexia to stand in the Hale living room with Derek. She avoided his gaze for a moment and sat down on the sofa. Derek immediately sat beside her, stretching out and putting his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry about Erica; she's just slightly sensitive about things like this. She gets annoyed and it's very hard to change her mind, especially when someone's betrayed her trust. She'll come round... eventually." He laughed at the end at Erica's stubbornness.

Alexia raised her eyebrows at him, "What if she's right? I mean none of us are normal – are we? Maybe I should stop thinking that hybrids and werewolves and vampires have human feelings. I should stop pretending like this is some normal situation about feelings because it isn't, is it?"

Derek frowned at her, but didn't say anything. Silence filled the room and Alexia welcomed it. It had been a stressful day, week, month and year. Everything was building up with her and she needed to relax. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep within minutes. Derek watched her intently, taking in every detail about her.

She was breathtakingly beautiful to him – and also very dangerous. She wanted to know his feelings and take care of people that way. She wasn't much help physically, but emotionally she was just as good as any counsellor he'd ever heard of. She had this way about her, making him feel at ease, something no one else had been able to since his parents died.

Being with Alexia recently brought up a lot of memories from his past, memories that he'd tried so hard to keep buried. She was similar to Laura; they both had the same personality, the same demeanour. Thinking about Laura reminded him of things he'd rather not remember, like the fact that she was dead, the fact that his older sister wouldn't be around again. She would've known what to do about Stiles, like she knew what to do about everything else. His thoughts turned back to Alexia, it was too painful to think about Laura. Alexia was safe and reminded him of family. She even smelt like family – warm and comforting and content. Derek was in too deep with her and he knew it. Everyone Derek had ever loved had left him and Alexia was halfway there.

Derek leaned over and stroked her cheek softly. He then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving her to rest for a couple of hours if possible. Her heartbeat evened out and her breathing became shallow and Derek knew that he had to do something about Stiles. Not for Stiles, but for Alexia.

* * *

:-)


End file.
